1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrist-wearable device, and more particularly, to a wrist-wearable device having secured wristband loop keeper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a wrist-wearable device such as a wristwatch or a wrist-type GPS system, which is equipped with a buckle tang system, the wristband is usually inserted in a loop “keeper” to avoid the wristband to flap around. In most cases, the keeper of the prior art is a simple loop freely slidable along the short wristband of the device. User may slide the keeper to a proper position on the short wristband such that the free long wristband may be inserted into the keeper, secured by the keeper from flapping around.
Conventional wrist-wearable devices equipped with such loop keeper in the buckle tang system have several drawbacks. Each time the user wears on the device, after sliding the long wristband into the loop keeper, it's always necessary to readjust the location of the loop keeper to secure the long strap, which means an extra step is always needed. Secondly, the long wristband is highly possible to be unsecured. Once the loop keeper is set up to the right location on the short wristband, the keeper may be at first located at the user's preferred location but very likely to have displacement along the short wristband, causing to unsecure the long wristband. The displacement of the loop keeper may be caused by some of the following reasons: no anchor points to the short wristband, user movements, water or sweat on the wristbands, interaction with the environment, or untight wristband settings by users.